


Another Roadside Attraction

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Food, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A junk food feast puts newly-fallen Cas into a communicative mood.Prompt: first kiss





	Another Roadside Attraction

Joe Elliott was wailing about a woman in a photograph when Cas reached out and testily snapped the radio off.

“Hey!” Dean protested. “Spare a little love for the Leppard!”

“They're overrated,” Cas grumped. “And I have a headache.”

“'Course you have a headache. You're dehydrated, and you haven't eaten all day.”

“Ugh. _Eating_.” He slumped back against the passenger door and crossed his arms, the very picture of sulky petulance.

“Yeah, yeah, _ugh_.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You're human now, man. You have to eat. And drink water. And sleep and breathe and piss and shit like the rest of us mud monkeys.” He took a breath, blew it out, and tried to soften his tone despite his irritation. “Look, I get that it's a lot, buddy. I'm sorry you had to give up your wings and now you gotta slum it permanently down here on Earth, even if it was for a good cause. But like it or not, your body is _your_ body now, and the better care you take of it, the less sucky you'll feel.”

Cas grunted in response and glared out the windshield as the Impala continued to eat up the miles of darkened highway. Compared to some of their conversations in the nine days since the angel had given up his grace to save the world (again), that had been almost civil. Dean chose to lay off while things between them were relatively peaceful, and resolved to get a snack into his friend ASAP.

~~~~~~~

By the time they pulled into a rest stop outside of Topeka, Cas had dozed off. Reluctant to wake him, Dean eased out of the car, pressing the door closed with a soft _shunk_ , and headed to the way station's lone building.

After a hygiene break, he examined the vending machines clustered outside the bathroom door. _Score_ , he thought – the machines were well-stocked, and they accepted plastic as well as cash. He proceeded to almost buy out the place; it took him three trips to transfer his bounty. He laid everything out on a picnic table next to the parking lot, and then reached into the car and shook Cas awake.

“ _Monsieur_ , dinner is served,” he cooed in a fruity fake accent.

Cas unfolded himself from the Impala and looked towards the table, his head tilted in confusion. “What's all this?” he grumbled.

“Rest stop feast,” Dean replied proudly. “Now, look: We got four flavors of potato chips, three kinds of corn chips, pretzels, mixed nuts, Goldfish crackers, Chex Mix, nine different candy bars, and four packs of snack cakes. If you eat everything here, you _will_ die. Plus Sam would never forgive me. Actually, never tell Sam we did this. Anyway, yeah, you're just tryin' stuff here, see what you like an' what you don't now that you've got human taste buds. Also, I got one of every kind of soda they had, but I also got you two bottles of water because you really are dehydrated, dude.” 

Cas boggled. “You bought this for me?”

“Well, I was hopin' you might share a little, at least those Doritos. But yeah, Cas, it's for you. I figured you might as well start choosing some favorites.”

“Dean, that's... That's really thoughtful. Thank you.” He tore open the bag of Doritos and offered it over before trying one himself. “Wow,” he moaned. “Damn, these are good.”

~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Dean surveyed the remains of their gluttony with chagrin. “Dude,” he groaned. “We ate almost everything. Seriously, _Sam must never know about this_.”

Cas smiled and brushed BBQ chip crumbs off his hands. “I won't breathe a word.” He reached out and placed a warm hand on his friend's shoulder. “Thank you again, Dean. It was sweet of you to buy all of this, and I do feel a lot better with some food in my belly. You're very kind.”

His expression and tone were deadly serious. He seemed to be saying _thank you_ for something much deeper than an armful of junk food and a broken-down table next to the highway. Dean met his eyes and felt that familiar sensation of sinking into blue.

“You're welcome, Cas,” he murmured, gaze still ensnared. “I just... I wanna take care of you. I want you to be happy.” He blinked and shook his head. Their conversation had taken an unexpected left turn into Emotions™, and Dean attempted to steer back to neutral ground. “So, do you have any favorites?”

“One.”

“Yeah? Which one?”

Cas blushed and looked away, letting his fingers trail down Dean's arm and snag his hand. “You. Always you.”

No candy bar could be sweeter than the kiss they shared then.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184255197411/april-17-snacks-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
